


那只可恶的吸血鬼-18

by Hsiangss



Category: TinCan-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hsiangss/pseuds/Hsiangss





	那只可恶的吸血鬼-18

Tin将车驶入停车场停好后，下车走到副驾的位子，Can已经自己打开车门要下车。

Can才跨出右脚，整个人就腾空，被Tin公主抱在怀里。

“Tin，你快放我下来！”Can惊呼。

“你确定你有力气走路吗？”Tin的语气带着怒意。

说到这个，Tin就有气，刚刚在医院Can在护士帮他拔完点滴的针，趁大家没注意的时候下床，还好他回头看到Can脚软，整个人往前倾，还好他冲过去接住，不然只怕Can已经跟地板亲上了，所以从医院出来到停车场，Tin都是用这个姿势抱着Can。

“那…是刚刚，我现在有比较好了。”Can气弱的说，刚是自己一时脚软，在车上睡了一下，好多了。

Tin不听Can的解释，关上车门，朝宿舍大门走。

Can见Tin没有想放他下来的意思，开始着急了，他又不是女孩子，被一个男人这样抱着，能看吗？要是被同学们看到，他面子该往哪摆？

就在这时候，Can听到远处有人朝他们这个方向走来，情急之下，Can双手环上Tin的后颈，把脸埋在Tin的颈间，暗暗祈祷来人看不出来他是谁。

还好还好，走过来的人，不认Tin，没有跟他打招呼，更没有好奇Tin抱着的是谁，正当Can松一口气时…

“Can，你能不能别把气呼在我脖子上，会痒。”Tin深呼吸后说。

“Tin你怎么了，感冒吗？怎么声音有点怪。”Can怎么觉得Tin的声音比平常说话的声音还低，似乎还带点压抑感。

“没有，你快点把脸移开。”Tin咬着牙说。

听到Tin这么说，Can还不知道为什么，但也只能把脸移到他肩膀的地方，继续把脸藏起来。

等进了Can的房间，Tin轻轻把他放在床上，脸色有些不对。

“你先睡一下，我晚点再进来拿药给你吃。”Tin说完就直接走出去。

Can看Tin有点奇怪，想喊他，又看他急着出去，就没问他怎么了。

Tin走出Can房间，直接进了浴室，拉起衬衫开解开皮带，退下裤子还有底裤，单手撑在墙上，抚上已抬头的小Tin快速撸动。

快感令Tin闭上双眼，脑海里不断浮现，刚刚Can在他脖子上呼来的阵阵热气，Tin说不上来，那是什么感觉，有点像是被猫爪轻轻拂过，有些痒又有些兴奋，浑身不对劲，好像有电流在身上流窜，乃至于不知道多少年，没有硬的下身起了不应有的反应。

对吸血鬼而言，血液及性，对他们有绝大的吸引力，随着年纪的增长，Tin除了把对人血的渴求压到半个月一次。而那件事则完全避开，并不是Tin不需要，只是他觉得应该要与喜欢的人一起，那才能够得到极致的抒发。

Tin非常确定，他喜欢Can，只不过还没有跟Can确立关系，因此现在只能够在浴室自行解决，但他也知道一但有了这种感觉，自己会更无法克制，深怕交往关系还没确定，就先把Can吃干抹净…

看来追求Can的速度，要加快了。

暂时抒解了，Tin顺便洗澡，在快洗好时，门外的Can敲门敲得很急。

碰碰碰~~

“Tin，你好了没？我肚子疼…”Can痛苦抱着肚子，单手扶在门边。

听到Can要上厕所，Tin围了浴巾，打开门让Can进去，把浴室让给Can。

过了半小时，Can还没出来。

“Can你还好吗？”Tin听到Can冲好几次马桶的声音，但不见他出来，所以关切一下。

“Tin~~~”

听到Can无力的回应声，Tin直接开了门进去。

只见Can坐在地上，脸色苍白靠在墙壁上，校裤退到膝盖。

“还好吗？”Tin走近蹲在他面前。

“拉肚子好几次，没力气起来。”才不过半小时的拉肚子，Can已经是软趴趴的，连校裤都没力气穿上去，更何况自己走回房间。

“我抱你回房间？”Tin怕他还想拉肚子。

“好…”回答后，Can虚弱地闭上眼睛。

但Tin没有将他抱起来，反而脱下他卡在膝盖的校裤。

“你…你干嘛！”Can被Tin脱他裤子的动作吓得惊醒，伸手拉住被脱到脚裸的校裤。

“不脱掉，你有力气穿回去吗？万一等一下肚子又疼了，你脱的速度来得及吗？”Tin的意思就是，你等下会拉在裤子上。

Can只好松了手，让Tin脱了校裤，再一次公主抱回房间休息。

进房后，床头柜上已放好一杯水跟药，Tin把水还有药递给Can。

“Tin~可以不吃药吗？”Can无力的撒娇声，听在Tin耳里，心里又是一阵骚动。

“不行！一定要吃，不然你还想拉肚子一直跑厕所吗？”Tin强硬拒绝，撕开药的包装倒在手心，递到Can面前。

吃了又没用…Can心里OS，但也只能乖乖吃下去，吞了药，Can躺下来，只是肚子胀胀很难受，让他很不舒服按着肚子。

“肚子胀？要我揉揉吗？”Tin看见Can的小动作。

“嗯。”

得到Can同意，Tin在床边坐下，用冰凉的手心在Can的肚脐周围打圈轻轻按摩。 

按的舒服，Can原本紧拧的眉头，稍稍松开，喉咙发出舒服的声音，不久肚子疼痛感消失，Can像猫咪般找个舒服的姿势睡着了。

看着Can侧身面向自己弓着身体，只穿着四角裤，白净纤长的细腿，软柔的肌肤，再加上刚刚从轻泄而出的轻柔声音，视觉、听觉、触觉三种并发，再度刺激着Tin身体，明明才刚发泄过，此刻又再度觉醒…

“晚安，好好睡一觉，我的小朋友。”Tin轻声道晚安，替他拉好被子，起身离开Can的房间，再次走进浴室。

睡了一觉醒来，Can觉得自己已经好了一半，肚子有饿的感觉了，Can坐起来伸伸懒腰，稍稍活动筋骨下床，走出房间就闻到食物的香味，走向厨房。

“哇…好香啊。”Can摸摸已经扁掉的小肚子。

“醒啦，好点没？”Tin听到Can的声音，停下搅动锅里稀饭的手，转头看向他。

“嗯，好多了。Tin你还会煮饭？”Can看到餐桌上几道菜，又看到瓦斯炉上的稀饭，

“不会，但网络上有教学视频，你先去刷牙洗脸，就可以来吃饭了。”Tin关上炉火，拿了隔热手套，端起锅子，放到餐桌上。

等Can梳洗完毕，Tin已经把盛给Can的稀饭吹到剩微温不烫口，摆上筷子，坐在桌旁等Can出来。

“稀饭帮你吹凉了，放心吃吧。还有你现在只能先清淡饮食，怕你吃不下，稀饭有加点盐巴，烫青菜也淋了酱油，还有玉子烧，你吃看看。”Tin边说边挟青菜、玉子烧放进Can碗里。

“哇…Tin你看视频学，煮的不输餐厅，好好吃！以前真的没有过煮饭吗？”Can挟起玉子烧，先咬一小口试味道，然后整个塞进嘴里。

“没有，我第一次下厨煮。”

“Tin你好厉害啊，第一次就煮的这么好吃。”Can一副非常崇拜的眼神。

“Can。”Tin按住Can伸筷想再挟玉子烧的手。

“不可以吃吗…”Can以为Tin不让他吃。

“不是不能吃，这些都是特别为你煮的，我只要求，你可以细嚼慢咽。虽然这次是因为食物中毒造成的，但我希望你趁这次机会改变一下你进食的速度，这是为你好。”Tin解释。

“那我如果吃慢一点，Tin以后还会煮给我吃吗？”Can发出闪亮亮的眼睛，向Tin请求。

“如果你有做到，想吃什么，我都去学做给你吃。”Tin摸摸Can的头发，答应他。

“我就知道Tin对我最好了。”听到Tin答应了，Can笑得很开心，挖了口稀饭。

“吃完就回去房间休息，半小时之后，记得吃药。”Tin撕开药包放在Can的手边。

晚上明明才刚吃过Tin煮的晚餐，躺在床上的Can觉得他又饿了，但是Tin弄的餐份量刚好，不会太多，他也不允许自己还没有好的时候吃太多，本来放在客厅的零食，也都被Tin收起来锁在柜子里，不让Can吃。

“又饿了…怎么办…”Can抚着饥饿的肚子。

铃~~~

手机响，Can拿起来看，是妹妹打来的。

“Le，什么事？”

「哥，你好多了吧？」

“好多了。”

「Tin学长在你旁边吗？」

“没有，他在他房间。”

「那你方便出来吗？我在楼下，帮你带好料的，你应该饿了。」

“现在？我要怎么出去啦，妳拿上来。”

「哥，不行啦，Tin学长会闻到，你是想被他发现吗？再不下来，我就自己喝掉！还有电话别挂电放房间里。」

“好啦。”Can从床上坐起来，把电话放在床头，从床底下的暗层拿出鞋子穿上，走到窗户旁边。

打开窗户，望向漆黑的窗外，还好Can房间面向的是树林，他抬起脚跨坐到窗户上。

Lemon就在树林边向他招手。

“嘿…六楼高，等一下怎么爬上来啦…臭Le。”

Can抱怨归抱怨，还是一跃而下，完美降落在地上，小跑步到Lemon面前。

“哥，饿了吧，我帮你宰了黑熊，很补的，快喝。”Lemon递上装有黑熊血的保温瓶给Can。

Can很快就把瓶里的黑熊血喝完，Lemon拿面纸给他擦嘴。

“好喝。”

“吶，漱口。”Lemon拿回保温瓶，又从包包里拿出一瓶水给Can。

“谢谢。”

Can漱口完，他们还想聊天的时候，Lemon从耳机里听到房间里传来的敲门声。

“糟了，Tin学长在敲门…Good快。哥，你在这里，等我一下，我丢你上去，待会小心不要被学长看到你的眼睛。”Lemon快速交待电话另一头的Good，然后跑到Can刚刚跳下来的地方。

只见Lemon蹲起马步，向Can比了要他过来的手势后，双手交握在双腿之间，做好准备。

Can等Lemon给了手势，快速冲向她，单脚踩上Lemon交握的双手，Lemon用力将Can往上抛，Lemon的力量太大，Can还飞过头，等身体往下降时，抓住窗沿使力一荡，顺利进入房间。

当Can进到房间时，还听到房间外，Tin与Good的对话，刚Tin敲门，Can没有回应，Tin就直接开门要进来，才一打开，门铃就响了，所以他的房门是虚掩着。

Can趁Tin被Good拖住，飞快地将鞋子脱掉塞进床底下，躲进被窝里，将自己整个包起来。

门外

“Tin学长，Can在睡觉的话，那我就不进去找他了，这是Phoenix哥做的清蒸肉丸，要给Can吃。”

“好，我明天早上会弄给Can吃，那你回去路上小心。”Tin接过Good手上的袋子。

“Tin学长再见。”

Tin将袋子里的东西放进冰箱里保存，才走到Can房间查看。

Tin站在门口，看到床上一团，暗自一笑，心想，Can还真的什么睡姿都有，他没有进去，直接关灯把门带上，回自己的房间去。

确定Tin没有走进来，Can才将被子掀开，拍拍心脏的位子，他超怕Tin会进来看他是不是真的睡着，还好没有。

Can起身拿了手机，快速敲了几个字。

「安全过关，回家小心，晚安！」

这次没被发现，那以后呢？Can觉得要藏好自己混血儿的身份，还挺困难的，光是喝个动物血，就要躲躲藏藏的，超级麻烦啊~~~


End file.
